


A Tale

by The_wokeblackgoddess



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Complete, Origin Story, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_wokeblackgoddess/pseuds/The_wokeblackgoddess
Summary: The characters names kinda play of Dbz, Charmed, and Pokemon. This was just something I wrote a while ago.





	A Tale

Long ago there was a man named Brock. Brock was a god. He created the earth and man. His wife Gia created the humans and animals. Brock and Gia then had a child and they called him Kaio. As soon as Kaio was born Brock and Gia had to send their son away out of fear that the Nexus would come and kill him and stop him from all the good he was meant to do so they stripped his powers so that he became mortal and sent him to earth. Kaio came across a family of mortals who took him in and raised him as if he were their own. Sadly when Kaio was twelve years old both of his parents got into a really bad car crash leaving him on his own and although he was saddened out his parents Kaio still managed to laugh and smile. Since his parents death he's had to take care of himself. When Kaio reached adulthood he met a girl named Chimi. They soon fell in love and got married and in time they both had two children. Their names were Gomi and Gomo. Kaio thought his life was perfect until one day he had a dream telling him to go to a cave far in the mountains. As he awoke he was confused he then said goodbye to his children and wife then headed towards that cave. And oddly enough he knew exactly where that cave was. As soon as he walked inside a bright light flashed and a big lightning bolt shocked him. Oddly enough it didn't hurt him and as he looked around he found himself looking at two familiar beings in wearing long celestial clothing. The two beings smiled and told him everything about himself and how he was meant to defeat this being called the Nexus. At first Kaio had no idea what to think these were his birth parents and he was a little upset that they hadn't claimed him as their own or saved his now adopted parents. But yet he understood why they did what they did he then agreed to accept his destiny. Both Brock and Gia used their powers to bring Kaio's powers back this turning him back into a god. Kaio was amazed by how strong and powerful he became since he had never gained control of his powers he would need training to learn how to control them. Both Gia and Brock trained their son to control his powers. Once Kaio had total control he then went to the realm in which the Nexus lived and fought a battle that nearly shook the heavens. Kaio finally delivered the last blow and it was done the Nexus proved to be no more. Afterwards he then went home and told his family all of what happened. His wife and children were in awe but proud that he had saved everyone from the Nexus however Chimi was worried that their children being now demi-gods would start to develop powers. Kaio gave her the option of either stripping their powers or taking them all to live with his parents. Chimi simply said that the children should meet their grandparents implying that she wants them to keep their powers and that they all should live with Kaio's parents. And that is where they stayed for all eternity.


End file.
